Winterspell
by Rox Malone
Summary: Hollie loves her younger brother Jamie. She just wishes that he would stop talking about Jack Frost all the time. Jack Frost on the other hand would do anything to make Hollie see him. Especially, since Hollie might be in danger from someone called the Goblin King. Jack FrostOC. Takes place during the movie and after.


**A/N: I only own Hollie Bennett. This story will take place during the movie and after. Enjoy this chapter!**

_**Chapter One: Who's Jack Frost?**_

* * *

I tiredly opened my eyes, and turned to look at my alarm clock. It read that it was six o'clock in the morning; my alarm was set to go off in thirty minutes. I groaned, there wasn't any point in going back to sleep, now. Before, I could get out of bed; my mom, Jodie, quietly opened my door.

"Hollie, sweetie, you can go back to sleep. It's a snow day," she said before shutting the door behind her.

Awesome. I turned off my alarm, and slipped back into blissful sleep.

The next time I woke up it was nine thirty. I got out of bed and pulled on some skinny jeans, a grey V-neck t- shirt, a green hoodie, and some black converses. I didn't put on any make up on today, because I didn't feel the need. I ran my hands through my shoulder length straight brown hair, as I slowly made my way downstairs. When I made it into the kitchen, I was greeted by the sight of my adorable little sister, Sophie. Her eyes lit up with happiness as she raced over and hugged my leg.

I laughed and looked down at her. "Hey, Sophie! Do you mind letting go so I can walk."

Sophie shook her head.

I sighed. "I thought not," I reached down and picked my little sister up, Sophie buried her face into my neck.

"Why don't we go outside and play," I suggested to my little sister.

Sophie squealed with excitement. "Yay, play!"

"Make sure you both dress warmly," chimed in, Mom.

"You heard Mom, Soph. Let's go put on your boots!"

I put Sophie on the ground and she hurriedly got her boots from the closet. She giggled as she handed them to me before sitting on the ground. "Boots!"

"Good job, Sophie!" I told her as I knelt down to put on her boots.

I grabbed my little sister's hand and we headed through the kitchen to get to the back door. Abby, our greyhound perked up when we entered and followed us excitedly.

"Calm down, Abby! You're going to knock down Sophie."

Abby just barked in response.

Sophie squealed. "Puppy!"

At that moment Sophie let go of my hand and raced out the backdoor and into the backyard. Abby took off like a shot, because she'll always chase you when you run. I groaned in frustration, Abby is going to knock down Sophie. True enough I heard Sophie crying out, a second later.

"Mom! Sophie fell again," yelled Jamie, my younger brother.

"Mom is getting ready to go grocery shopping for dinner, Jamie," I said while coming outside, "Are you okay, Sugar Plum Fairy?"

I have been calling Sophie the Sugar Plum Fairy, because she has been wearing a set of fairy wings. My sister immediately stopped crying when she caught sight of me.

"Hollie, you're finally awake!" said Jamie, happily.

I rolled my eyes playfully at my little brother. "Of course I'm awake. Why wouldn't I be awake?"

Jamie rolled his eyes right back at me. "Because you usually like to sleep until lunch time."

Claude and Caleb, the twins, both exclaimed. "How could you possibly sleep until lunch with all this snow!"

"Well, I didn't today and I'm a teenager so that means it's a requirement to sleep in," I told them.

Suddenly, I felt this cold breeze gently blew through my straight brown hair, it was strangely comforting. I felt this strange presence like there was just someone else standing there in the backyard.

"Um, Hollie. Are you feeling okay?" asked Jamie, "You look like you've seen a ghost!" he said excitedly.

Jamie's friends both groaned. "Not again. First, Big Foot and now ghosts!"

I snapped myself out of it. "What about Big Foot?"

"Big Foot is real, Hollie! He lives in Michigan that's like so close to here. As soon as you get your own car, you should drive us to Michigan and we can find Big Foot!" Jamie told me.

At the mention of Big Foot, Sophie started to jump and dance around in the yard. Jamie went over to our little sister and got down on her level. "Would you like to come with us, Sophie? It would be like a super fun road trip!"

I loved my little brother dearly, but I didn't want to drive all the way to Michigan to look for Big Foot.

"Uh, Jamie, let's try looking for Big Foot here first, before we go to Michigan. It might be awhile until I can get a car."

Jamie beamed at me. "That sounds great, Hollie. You're the best!"

I instantly felt another cold breeze, but this one gently caressed my shoulders instead. I shivered at the touch and felt goose bumps on my arms.

"Jamie, are we going sledding or what?" asked Claude

"Hang on, Jamie. Let me get your hat," I said going inside the house, and quickly fetching his hat from the counter.

I went back outside and placed the hat on Jamie's head. "You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked looking confused.

I gently pinched his nose. "It's just an expression."

Jamie shrugged his shoulders and raced off with his friends. Before I could go play with Sophie in the yard, I felt this cold hard wind blow into my face and it nipped at my nose.

Uh, speak of the devil.

* * *

**A/N: It will be a while before Hollie can see Jack. It will be a slow and gradual thing. Please leave a review!**


End file.
